


My Deepest Regrets (Part one of S.T.B.F series)

by ThemSoundwaves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Dark Humor, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mad Scientist, Mech on Mech, Mild Humor, Multi, Mutation, Stages of greif, Swearing, Violence, character OCS, evil behavior, mature themes, possible ooc, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemSoundwaves/pseuds/ThemSoundwaves
Summary: My Deepest Regret. The Violence of war ended two hundred years ago, and now, their battle lies in Earth Poltics. And though Megatron chose to stray from his dark path, Shockwave refused to let go of the past. He has a sinister, borderline pointless goal to achieve, Weaponized Cybertronians. He captures Sideswipe, with intent to mutate him into a savage war machine. Sunstreaker, realizing that he might not see his brother again, goes through the stages of grief, as he tries relentlessly to prove the love he has, but never cared to show. His deepest regret? Not showing Sideswipe just how much Sunstreaker needed him, when he had the chance to, and now... He might never get the opportunity to prove it.





	My Deepest Regrets (Part one of S.T.B.F series)

__

  
Extended Summery, explanation and setting.  
•This chapter is a flashback, but the rest of it takes place in the future, on earth. 2199. The loose plot with the setting is, After battling for years on earth, the autobots and decepticons set up different cities, as bases. New Iacon, which is Optimus's city, is located in central New York. Vexax, Megatrons city, is located in inland California. The war for violence strayed gradually into a war for popular votes. Megatron wants to rule over the United States, not by force but by popular vote. By now, the humans have grown to live side by side with the Transformers, so having one be president, doesn't seam too far fetched. Now that the war has left it's violence behind, peace has begun to blossom for the first time in many eons, decepticons and autobots live, mixed, in each city.

However, shockwave, the villain in this story, isn't ready to give up the violence just yet. He has a pointless, but deadly goal: he wants to build the perfect war mech, to spark up the fighting again.

Please enjoy!

Don't ever say I don't care.  
-  
'Hey brother  
There's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey sister  
Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

Oh, if the sky comes falling down  
For you,  
there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do'  
~Avicii  
-  
[[[FLASHBACK, PREWAR.]]

::Transmission buffering.::  
::Comm channel, 1881.::  
::Connection established.::

*Enforcer Cinder here, to Home, I'm on scene, please respond.*

**Enforcer Cinder, this is Commanding Sargent Mistweave, receiving. What is the satiation? Do you need backup?**  
...  
*We need a doctor.*  
...  
**What are the injuries?**  
...  
*Were not sure, but he isn't moving, It appears to be attempted Suicide. A mechlet jumped from a third story window. Were afraid to move him. Vandahien manor, East Koan, 36-85.11.6.3.*  
...  
**Thank you, our Medical Officer is on route to your position, ETA, three clicks.**  
...  
::End transmission:

||Earlier that day||  
The Vandahien's Manor was a large homing estate built several eons ago during the beginning of the beautiful and prospering Golden age on cybertron. It was a home for those who could find no place in society. The elderly, the mentally sick, The homeless, but most of all, it was a home for unwanted sparklings, an orphanage, so to speak.

It had a room for everything, and still space to spare. The Vandahien's estate was gigantic to say the least, it never seamed to reach a carrying capacity, nor did it ever go through hard times. The owners were loaded, but they weren't greedy. They were kind, giving, and donated almost all their earnings into maintaining the best services. It was a family business.

Sunstreaker was ten vorns at the time, his brother, Sideswipe, only a few hours behind. He stood, leaned against the doorframe that lead to the male sparklings bunk room. It was midday, so all of the other orphans were out enjoying the peak of the risen suns heat.

Sunstreaker watched, clearly annoyed, whilst his brother scrambled around the empty room, urgently looking for Something. His red paint was speckled with dirt and grime, along with several energon stains that were hardened to his chassis, having been spilt but never cleaned up, it accumulated over time.

Sideswipe had no problem living in his own filth, after all, his sense of smell was extremely dulled, Sunstreaker always just assumed it was a birth defect.

Sunstreaker, however, was appalled by his brothers lack of hygiene. No matter how many times the yellow twin asked, Sideswipe refused to take a trip to the wash racks. The only water the mech would allow to touch him, was the rain.

Too bad for Sunstreaker, and everyone else who bunked in the same room, it was the middle of Cybertrons hottest cycle, the rain wouldn't come for a while.

Not that Sideswipe cared about others opinions of him.

Sunstreaker was the opposite, he often times bathed so long, everyone else had to wait a few hours to take their own shower, giving, he'd used up all the hot water. Once, sometimes twice a day. How he wished his brother would follow in his pedesteps, Sunstreaker had given up on coaxing the mech, he had to just live with his filthy twin.

Sideswipe whipped around, a wild look in his stunning blue optics. "This is bad, I aint found it." He hurried up to his brother and started tugging on his arm.

"You gotta help me find it, c'mon, please." Sunstreaker stared at his twin, as the mechlet muttered something incoherently to himself and began off to search the same places he already had.

"What even is it." Sunstreaker finally asked, he still hadn't moved from his lazed position at the doorframe.

"It's a rock." Sideswipe answered, panick in his voice. Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

"A heart shaped rock." Sideswipe clarified, at his brothers silence. Sunstreaker rolled his optics, Again.

Sideswipe dropped onto his kneese and began reaching under his berth, forking out random belongings, a marble rolled across the floor and got stuck in a rut. Sunstreaker watched it happen, but failed to have the motivation to retrieve it. And so, the multi colored marble rolled down the length of the rut, and through a hole In the floor.

Below them, was the elders resting area, the yellow twin couldn't help but smirk at the thought of it dropping onto an elderly mech or femme, oh how he wished he could watch them look around, buggy optic'd trying to figure out who and what had hit them.

"I hate my life!" Sideswipe cried out, torn for the loss of his precious rock. "I was gunna give it to the first pretty femme I seen." Sideswipe drawled out dreamily, he got up and wondered to the window, hawk like optics scouting out the designated sparkling play area.

"There are so many pretty femmes, id need a hundred rocks!" Sideswipe finished.

"Can we please just go." Mechlet Sunstreaker grunted out, he kicked the opened door, it creaked as it swung open further. "We've been waiting weeks for the fight, If we don't get there now, we'll never get tickets." Sideswipe sighed, long and hard. He glanced out the window one last time, then turned and moped over to his brother.

"Fine, but you gotta help me with finding it when we get back." Sideswipe pushed past his brother, and stomped for the stairs.  
"Fine." Sunstreaker replied following after. Two flights of stairs later, the front door was only a few pedesteps away.

"You mechs heading out to play with the others?" A sweet femmes voice asked. Sideswipe made a choking sound, and was quick to slide behind the stairs railing, and crouch, out of sight. Leaving Sunstreaker to deal with the intrusion.

The caregiver giggled at Sideswipes antics. She was a tall femme, most all of the Vandahiens were. They carried this freakish CNA strand that turned all their offspring into towering giants, larger then an average frame.

But still, despite her long lengthy legs, and low voice, she was really sexy. Flaming red optics, bared protoform, her armor was short and showing. Her midsection, the perfect hourglass shape. Slanted headlights, lush blue lips to go perfectly with her midnight blue paintjob. When she smiled, her optics turned into crescent moons, and her cheeks always darkened with a joyful blush.

"Sunstreaker?" The caregiver knelt down to his height, Sunstreaker realized he'd been staring, now that her face was much closer to his own. He huffed, and averted his gaze to the floor, feeling the heat of his own darkened faceplates. His vents cycled loudly.

"Were going to go to the city." He answered. He could practically feel her smile, he dared not look.  
"Alright then." The femme said, which lead to the question... Were they really fit to be caretakers, when they allowed underaged sparklings in their care to wonder alone in a city?

Well, the two of them had been there since they were infants, barely able to make noises. She grew to place trust in them. Also, she had a dozen or so other children to look after, having two go out would lessen the load.  
"Be back by fueltime." Sunstreaker nodded, venting hard, he began foreword, still staring at the overly sweeped, nearly spotless floorboards.

"Wait." The yellow twin stopped in his tracks, amazed with how quick this body obeyed that voice. "Stay clear of the construction district, would you? They're doing demo work today, wouldn't want you to get crushed by building debris, now would we?"

Sunstreakers shoulders rose at the honeyed tone she used. The sparkling talk tone, just slightly more sophisticated.

"Yeah, sure." He pushed open the door. At that moment Sideswipe dashed after him, he stopped though, and gave the caregiver a lowered head like bow, a bit overdone, as he held his helm down stiffly.

"Thank you for letting us go!" He spun and hurried out the door. The slender blue femme watched them through the window until they reached the path that lead to the main road. It was pretty isolated up here, on the estate. They were so far from civilization that the thrum of the nearest highway would never heard here.

"Mistress Darkstar?" The femme turned. "Father wishes to speak with you." Darkstar groaned, all sweetness displayed for the sparklings vanished, she disappeared down the hall, towards the voice that called out for her.  
-  
The manor was located on the far border of Koan, in it's own little corner of solitude. By the time the mechs reached the central city, an hour had already passed, which meant they had four more assumed hours before they were expected back.

Three hours of enjoyment, one hour walk to return, giving, younglings wouldn't get their altmode for several more vorns, so they had to walk everywhere, which was a pain in Sunstreakers aft.

Side by side the two hurried down the not-so-crowded city streets. It was a warm day so most opted to stay inside with their cooling machines. Sideswipe tried to balance on the sidewalks curb, he was laughing, at nothing, but the conversation he was having with himself. Well, it wasn't intended to be to himself. Sunstreaker just never responded, half the things he talked about were pointless, and he could add nothing to them.

"I cant wait to live out here on my own." Sideswipe chirped, turning to smile widely at his brother. Sunstreaker said nothing, which wasn't uncommon. In public, the yellow twin always seamed to just... Go mute. "The city is so great, look at all these buildings! It gets better every time we come here!"

During these hours of day, not many were out anyways, they were either working, staying home, or getting ready to work. Every now and again a car would putter by, but they were far between.

It got quiet, nothing but the melody of the daytime, critter sounds and distant noises. Sunstreaker heard a need anchor talking on a loud tv within one of the houses he passed.

He looked back at his brother, who flinched at the sudden attention, and with this Sideswipe placed his pede wrong, it twisted and he lost his balance.

Sunstreakers optics widened, not at his brothers fall, but in the distance, he could hear a siren wailing, Sideswipe fell into the road, and started laughing. He thought it was so funny, if the yellow mechlet hadn't been so preoccupied with the rough engine, he probably would have laughed too.

Sunstreaker blinked at his twin, little red turned his helm in the direction of the sound, having heard it too.

And there, barreling towards them, was a speeding mech in a sporting altmode, an enforcer blaring his siren, giving chase behind it. Sideswipes face dulled, nearly to white. He just sat there, on the side of the road, perhaps he was wondering if the car would swerve to avoid him....

Sunstreaker wasn't taking that chance.

He snapped into action, reaching down and grabbing at the first piece of Sideswipe he could get his servos on, he yanked him out of the road, and over the top of the curb. The enforcer must've seen the sparklings, because he pulled foreword and slammed into the speedsters side, in attempts to push him to the other side of the road. However, the speedster hit the opposite curb, then fishtailed back in their direction, he plowed into the exact spot the red twin had been mere moments ago.

The gust of wind nearly blew him over. Sideswipe laid, on his back, venting as if he had been the one getting chased. His blue optics were bright with some exhilarated mix of emotions. The speedsters side crashed into the bulk of a building, causing one of the windows to shatter, and chips of the bricked wall to crumble off. He wasn't down yet, his tires squealed, and he peeled off the sidewalk, and back onto the road.

And just like that, they were gone. The sirens died out in the distance. Sunstreaker almost wanted to find out how it ended, but following them now would lead to nothing.

Out of all the things Sideswipe could've said as he laid there, he sat up quickly, positively beaming.

"So you do care!" Sunstreaker grunted and turned his back to his bother. He could still feel Sideswipe looking at him

"You wouldn've saved me if you didn't care!" Sideswipe scrambled up into his pedes. Without even thinking, he jumped onto his brothers back in a strangling hug, causing Sunstreaker to tip off balance. "I love you!" Sideswipe cried out, fresh tears of scared happiness leaking down from his optics, he was being a bit much, but then again, this was Sideswipe.

"Get OFF!" Then, the yellow twin let himself fall, Sideswipe saw it coming, but didn't have the speed to save himself. He let out a yelp of pain when his brother fell back, directly ontop of the joyful mech, Sideswipe struggled a bit when he was basically crushed beneath his brothers bigger, sharper, form. Sideswipe rolled onto his side and whined, letting out a few coughs, while holding his tanks. Sunstreaker finally got off him. The yellow twin stood up, the perfect picture of calm. He watched his brother roll from his side onto his aft. "We're going to be late, let's go." Sunstreaker finished.

"You do care about me, though, right Sunny?" The question came so innocently, so insecurely. He actually felt bad. Sunstreaker turned to look at his pathetic looking brother, curled up on the sidewalk, all dirty. A random mech walked by, casting a weird glance at the child but otherwise ignored him all together. That was basically their life in a nutshell.

Sunstreaker reached out his hand, Sideswipe took it with a regenerated state of joy. "'Course I do, don't be stupid." He said, shrugging non chalantly, helping the mechlet onto his feet. "Now let's go. It shouldn't be much further."

A few clicks later, they arrived. It was a small alleyway that lead to something much better then a grimey walkway between two apartment buildings. The pits of koan, the place every gambling mech wanted to be, the perfect lounge for prostibots, the perfect playground for dysfunctional sparklings. They passed the alleyway and came to a staircase that lead down, straight down, into the unknown underground. How they even managed to find the entrance, was pure luck.

The twins looked at eachother with hesitation, then, they charged down the starcase. When they reached the bottom, the level of voices could be heard, it had to be hundreds of voices, coming from just beyond that thick reinforced door. Infront of said door, stood a large bulky mech, with a large nose, and lush dark lips. He narrowed his yellow optics at the two younglings as they arrived.

"Hi." Sideswipe said, the guard continued to look down at them. Sideswipe took several credits from his brothers hand, and mixed it with his own, then he held out his hand to the guardsmen. The adult mech simply stared.

"Do you even know what you're paying for, child?" He asked, shuffling a little. Sideswipe snorted.

"Of course! Our Sire was a regular, it's the fighting pit, we brought enough to go in!" The mech grunted then held out his hand for the red twin to deposit the shanex. He fingered through the gold colored coins, then sighed when it came to the proper amount. It was clear the dark grey plated mech didn't like letting sparklings attend, however, there was no age limit, and very little restrictions. As long as they paid, they were welcome.

The guardsmen deposited the shanex into a box off to the side.

"Would..." He stared hesitantly down at Sideswipes overjoyed optics, then he look at Sunstreaker, who was staring intently at the wall, determined to not make optic contact with him. The guardsmen rubbed his neck, feeling awkward as hell.

"Um, would you like to place a bet?"  
"A bet?" Trilled sideswipe.  
"Yes, a bet." The grey mech answered with a terse nod.  
"What's a bet?" The mech sighed, he couldn't believe he'd have to explain what a bet was to two children at a fighting ring.

"You put some shanex down on a someone you think'll win. If they win, you get ten times what you put down." He paused at the red mechlets far off look. "You listening kid?"

"Yeah, he just makes that face when he's focused." Sunstreaker answered for him, he finally turned to address the older guy, nothing about the yellow twin seamed childish to the guardsmen, he was looking down at a perfectly matured being.

"Well, ten click intermission just started. Were on our last battle until tonight." He held up a datapad which  
displayed several names, most of which were crossed out, already done. At the very bottom of the list, two names were displayed. Just two.

"Those are the contestants. Would you like to place a bet?" Sideswipe hummed, tipping on his pedes as he stared at his brother with puppy dog optics.

Sunstreaker for the most part, was a master at ignoring that face. Never the less, after several seconds of mostly silence with Sideswipe making little noises of excitement, Sunstreaker pulled out a bag from his subspace.

The guardsmen bulked at the youngling.

Sideswipe looked equally surprised.

"That's our entire allowance? What about Savin' up for the condo we was gonna buy?" He sounded horrified. Sunstreaker sighed, he looked to his brother with a plain, bored looking face.

"Fifty fifty chance, a hundred shanex turns into a thousand. We could buy four condos with that."

The guardsmen looked away awkwardly. Did they even know how much a condo costed? They'd need more then a thousand sha~

"Two hundred shanex, on that guy." Sunstreaker replied, he pointed at one of the names.

"Megatronus. Two hundred on that guy." He dropped the entire bag of shanex in the mechs hand, then he pushed past the guardsmen and entered the arena with swag to his step. Sideswipe hurried after him, practically skipping.

The grey mech stared after them, with a look of pitty, and guilt. He brought the clothy bag into a back room, where the pits bankers would add it to the stockpile  
-  
The announcers broadcasted the two contestants, despite it being illegal buisness, there were so many cybertronians here, the area was lit up with voices and cheers, laughter and excitement. The two pushed past bushels of groupies and found a small spot right up front to occupy. They were at the very front, the pit directly below them, the only thing saving the twins from a hundred foot fall was the thin, wobbly metal guardrail, that they both chose to lean on when they sat, Sideswipes legs dangled over the edge, into the pit... Which was an extremely bad idea.

"Are those sparklings?" Sunstreaker heard a mechs voice whisper from somewhere behind him.  
"they 'ere by'emselves?" The voice continued.

"They're probably strays." Answered another, more gruff voice. "They Some pretty rich strays to buy tickets to a Megatronus fight." The other said, Sunstreaker could hear his frown, it was like the aura around him could feel the approaching audience, from behind.

"Go git sum drinks, I got this." The accented one said. Sideswipe was utterly clueless, gawking at the intermission entertainers who brawled in the pits center.

Sunstreaker should've expected they'd be approached like this. He let out a tiny sigh, he really didn't want to fight anyone today. His sigh caught the loose attention of Sideswipe, whose light blue optics turned to stare at his twin.

"Uh?" Was his question, Sunstreaker knew that was red twin code for 'why you sighin'?'  
Sunstreaker didn't need to answer it, because the low, but smooth accented voice behind them already had.

"Hey, youngin's, this yer first fight?" Sideswipe turned to stare at a pair of black colored leg armor, his baby blue optics then trailed up the length of his body, the newcomers face.  
Head bent back, Sideswipe answered with a cheery smile. "Yeah! How could you tell?" To which, the tall black mech replied.

"Ya got yer feets over tha' edge, they say'a thin' 'fore each fight. Keep yer parts out'a the ring." He explained, Sideswipe visibly scrunched up at the thought of disobeying the announcer, he pulled his feet back, and sat with his legs crossed, he turned to fully look up at the mech.

Who, unsurprisingly, sat down beside him. Sunstreaker stared ahead, at the pit, his frame tense and still.  
"Your a life saver, Really! Who do you think is gonna win?" The black plated mech laughed, short and cut. "Megatronus, of course. He ain't never lost."

Several minutes passed, the two of them chatting as if they'd been long lost friends. The mechs companion returned. He sat down beside his friend, accidently shoving his leg into a femme beside him as he did so. She looked at him rudely, but he didn't notice.

"I brought drinks, love me." He said to his friend, handing the mech a cube of dark pink liquid. It wasn't normal energon, Sunstreaker figured as he inconspicuously stared at the drinks in his hand. It was engex.

"Love yah, dude."  
"I also got some for you two." He said hesitantly. They were smaller cubes, regular energon, crystal blue. Though it looked normal, Sunstreaker was still suspicious. Nevertheless, he took the offered cube anyway.

Sideswipe looked at his, then looked at theirs, then he looked back at his own. "Whadd'ya think I am, nine?" He cried out.

"You're ten." Sunstreaker answered quietly. He went ignored, which was completely expected.

"Can I get some engex too?" He asked, optics large. "I haven't drank before, got no parents so no one to yell at ya!" The two exchanged glances, they looked as if they really didn't want to, but something clicked within them. Sunstreaker was surprised at first with how friendly they were, but the next words out of the black plated mechs mouth had him rethinking.

"Wha' could it hurt? Gimmie." He took Sideswipes energon cube and gulped down it's small contents with just a single swallow, he poured some of his own pink engex into the smaller container, then handed it back to Sideswipe with a dashing smile.  
"Knock yerself out."

Intermission took half an hour longer then it was supposed to, due to a quite extreme wound with the brawlers. Usually, the pit was all about heavy wounds, but his opponent had gone into a rage, pulled out a pipe from the walls siding, and stabbed it into the offenders neck. Energon spirited everywhere and he hit his knees. He was rushed out, but died before he was pulled fully com the pits. Sunstreaker watched the mechs assumed sparkmate, cry hysterically, as she slumped over his graying form, his body was moved into a cubby where the gladiators exited from.

Most of the spectators just watched, uncaring, unfeeling. Thinking it was just part of the entertainment.

Megatrons and his combatant entered the pit then, Sunstreaker found himself unable to enjoy the brutal fight that panned out before him. What was supposed to be their night- their shared time~ ended up with Sunstreaker sitting alone. There was no stopping the red twin once he sipped down that first cube, and Sunstreaker couldn't bring himself to take it away, he looked too happy. Illegal as it was, things like that still happened, especially in places like this, especially to strays that nobody cared about.

"He's ten, you know." Sunstreaker spoke, He tried to speak harshly but it came out quiet and unsure.

"I was seven when I started drinkin'" the heavier plated mech replied, taking a large gulp of his cube, Sunstreaker wondered just how many it took for the experienced mech to get wasted.

"'Can see that." The yellow twin muttered, more to himself. The words went right over the spectators pointed helm.

"I just wanna see what all the hype is about." Sideswipe told his brother, grinning wickedly as he took his first sip. "Don't be so carrier like." He swallowed with a painful looking gulp.

"Oh, ew." He cringed. "It's like drinking lava." Despite his obvious dislike, Sideswipe tipped the small rectangle cube up, and drank down some more of it, to which, he cringed again. "It smells awful." He continued, raising an optic ridge, then, once more, took a sip. This time it was bigger then the last too.

"Then why're you still drinking it." Sunstreaker asked lazily, he stared over at his blushing brother, who was now gulping down it's contents like he hadn't fueled in vorns.

"Heh." The slender, light blue unaccounted partner, looked to his buddy. "He took it better then you did." He said, before letting out a sharp laugh. "He purged after the first sip." He told Sideswipe, who snorted. He glared down at his empty cube, Sunstreaker didn't need to see his brothers face to know what he was about to say next.

"How 'bout another? I don't feel nothin'" he held out the cube with a dashing smile. Two complete strangers, they didn't even know their names. He was completely trusting these two strangers, how could he be so carefree?

He was being a bystander, watching the bully from the sidelines. He knew it was wrong, but why couldn't he stop it? Looking over the two of them now, Sunstreaker knew why his voice was gone.

They were adults. Sunstreaker was a pretty strong youngling, but he'd never have the strength to hold his own against two angry adults. If he attempted to stop it, what would they do? To him? To Sideswipe?

Megatronus grabbed his opponent by the throat, he chucked him across the pit as if he were a some kind of small annoying animal. His body crashed into the wall causing the stadium to shake, and rocks to tumble from the damaged siding. All around Sunstreaker, people screamed with delight. Sideswipe heard the cheers and had to let lose his own screeches of excitement, though he hadn't witnessed the event at all.

Come to think of it, Sunstreaker was the only one who remained quiet.

"Think ya can drink a big cube, hot shot?" The heavier mech black asked, he handed Sideswipe his half empty cube, and the stupid red twin took it. He didn't ask questions, he didn't even measure it. He simply grabbed the cube, tipped his helm back, and started swallowing. What kind of mechs were these? Was there really this kind of evil in the world?

Did Sideswipe forget what engex could do to a mech? Why did he care so much? His hands clenched into fists. That was his little brother, and this was supposed to be their fight. They'd planned it out for weeks, fantasized how it would go down.

As the two strangers took all of Sideswipes attention, their happy chatter melted into the background of voices all around him.

Twenty minutes later, a long battle fought, Megatronus finally finished off his opponent, pounding in the other combatants helm until he went unconscious. He stood up, threw up his hands and howled for his fans. Sunstreaker stared at the gladiators fists, as the underground area bursted into sound. His frown never wavered. All he could feel was guilt, and betrayal stabbed deep into his spark.

"We WON!" Sideswipe cried out, tackling his brother, nearly sending them both into the raggedy rail, where they both probably would've fallen to their death.

"Yeah." Sunstreaker replied, he watched with hard optics as the two strangers got up, laughing. Without saying goodbye, without offering assistance, they sat up from their seats and molded into the sea of frames heading towards the various exits.

"Are you okay?" He asked Sideswipe, whose face pailed. After twenty minutes of laughter and happiness, it was clear it was starting to pass. Sideswipe lean against his brother, seaming to not have the strength to pull himself off.

"My body feels weird." Sideswipe said, then he laughed a little. Sunstreaker held his twin up as they waited for the arena to filter out more, so they could make it to an exit without being suffocated.

"Come on." Sunstreaker muttered. He let go of his brother, and began walking, Sideswipe moved ungracefully after him.

Sunstreakers little youngling face was screwed up with distaste, as they exited the pit and waited at the bankers booth for their winnings. The night was a disaster, to Sunstreaker at least. They may have won two thousand credits, but watching a couple unnamed strangers pump engex into his little brother was unnerving. He could only be thankful they hadn't tried to kidnap him.

The grey guardsmen came out to congratulate them, with a welcoming smile that Sunstreaker found suspicious. He was given the shanex wrapped in a smooth silky bag that probably costed more then the entry fee. Sideswipe stumbled behind him, unable to respond. The joy and happiness he felt was fading, turning into something much less pleasant. He went from tipsy to wasted in less then a click. He tried to balance himself, but ended up just mumbling nonsense, then falling straight down onto his face.

The guardsmen stared at Sideswipe, as did a couple attenders as they passed. "He don't look to good..." The guard observed.

No slag, he was passed out drunk In the middle of a dirty ally way, when did that ever look good?

"He's okay." Sunstreaker replied, well aware of the skeptical optics of the mechs and femmes who were also leaving through the same ally. Sunstreaker knelt down. "Come on Sideswipe, were really late." The yellow twin coaxed near silently. Sideswipe moaned pitifully, but refused get up. Sunstreaker sighed bitterly.

He leaned down, and whispered quietly into his brothers audios "Don't ever say I don't care." He muttered to Sideswipes almost lifeless form. He bent down, and with much effort, lifted his twin up and wrapped his dirty red plated arms around his neck and his pedes around his waist, He left the ally carrying Sideswipe on his back like a backpack.

It was quiet without Sideswipes chattering, his raspy vents brought the yellow two comfort, though. It was getting darker by the second, carrying the red lug on his back meant the trip back would be longer then usual. Half an hour later, his pedes hurt, his arms were sore and his neck stiff, Sideswipe decided to nestle his helm into the back of his neck, so Sunstreaker couldn't exactly look up without jolting the twin.

At least, when they returned, explaining a sleeping Sideswipe would be much easier then covering for a stumbling wasted one. He was also lucky for his brothers lack of hygiene, the smell of engex was masked by his normal greasy stench.

By the time they reached the Vandahiens manor, just a sliver of the sun was left in the sky. Upon reaching the end of the dirt walkway, Sunstreaker noticed one of the elderly mechs sitting outside on a swing. He was staring down at a datapad, which lit up and brightened the dark spots on his pale grey face. Sunstreaker walked past, ready to collapse into bed.

Alas, a dark form awaited him on the cement porch. Arms crossed, hip popped, her crimson optics pierced through the growing darkness of night, straight into his soul.

Sideswipe must've sensed his uneasiness, because he began to rouse from his slumber.

"Was'rung." Sideswipe mewled, shifting his helm. Sunstreaker made a shushing sound, as they approached the porch. "Pretend to be sleeping, Sides." Sunstreaker just managed to whisper out, before he could no longer walk, if he did, he'd bump right into the glaring caretaker.

"You missed fueltime." She started, her voice tired, sad sounding. Now that he was closer, he noticed just how dull those beautiful red optics were, he began to wonder, did she have a bad day, too?

"I know. We saw a couple movies and Sides fell asleep." Sunstreaker explained, staring at the lifeless, colorless porch. He was awfully good at lying, his voice and tone were perfect. Just a hint of annoyance, raspy and dull with tiredness.

The caregivers optics brightened, and he knew she fed into his lie. After all, Sunstreaker was well behaved, respectful, and trustworthy. In the past, at least. Would anyone believe him if he said this was his first lie?

"You must be running on empty, let's get some fuel in you guys." She held open the door for the yellow twin, and he slumped inside. "No thank you, we ate there. I kind of just want to recharge." Sunstreaker replied, Darkstar stopped in the hallway, looking the yellow mech over as he began carrying his brother up the stairs.

"It's film night, you sure you don't want to watch?" Sunstreaker nodded, "Were good. Goodnight."

Sunstreaker was never so relieved at a film night. He hated them, twelve sparklings, and fifteen elders stuffed in a room to watch some dumb pg-7 movie. When he finally reached the third floor, he crashed through the bunkroom's door, and collapsed. The fall threw Sideswipe to the onto the ground, he hit his helm on a desks leg. He yelped, then rolled onto his front, then he sat, with his legs crossed.

The first thing he noticed was Sunstreakers heaving form a few feet in front of him. His sluggish processor tried to figure out how he'd gotten here.

"You oke Sunsir?" He asked crawling foreword to poke at his twin, Sunstreakers servo shot out, quicker then a hungry scraplet, to slap the offending finger away. "Mission complete." Sunstreaker muttered into the dirty rug, he lifted up the bag of shanex, then moved his helm to look at his brother. "We got enough for a condo."

Sideswipes optics brightened, he scrambled over and snatched the blueish green bag from his brothers servos, then proceeded to dump them out on the floor.

"Wow!" He whispered in awe, then he made a slight face, a twisted face. He stood up and dragged himself around. "Oh, my tanks~" once more Sunstreaker watched his brother stumble around, searching. " I need the bucket." he mewled pitifully, holding his midsection with a face twisted and scrunched. Sunstreaker got up, groaning at the thought of Sideswipe purging everywhere. "It's not in here. It's with the nurse." Sideswipe whined, the red twin searched around, then decided it would be best not to purge in a fellow orphans belonging.

Sunstreaker for the most part, rummaged around in the shared closet, when he emerged he was holding an wooden weaved basket. It wasn't perfect... It would probably seep through the nooks... But it was something.  
"'Could use this~" the yellow twin froze, gazing upon his brothers aft as he'd somehow broken through the windows saftey locks, he was leaned out the window, his entire top half, wheezing, gasping and whimpering.

"Sides get away from there. I found a basket." Sunstreaker said, hurrying over to his brother, who grunted in return. He held out his hands to touch the mech but he paused, worried that any wrong placing would send him over the edge.

"Windows better." His brother replied, sucking in the cool night air to hold the contents of his tank, inside, instead of out.

Sunstreaker, now greatly concerned, pushed past his worry and reached out, he started pulling his brother inside. "Stop 'Sides there's safety locks for a reason~"

"I can do what I want!" Defended the red twin, his face heating up with anger, he struggled against his brothers grip sloppily. "Let go!" He protested loudly.

"No, get in here!" Sunstreaker demanded. "You're drunk, stay away from windows!" He managed to tug Sideswipe back inside, but this wouldn't stop his sibling from his apernt goal.

"I said let go! I'm fine!" In a flurry of movements Sideswipe, with more strength then Sunstreaker could've thought possible, twisted his arm and yanked it out of his grip. Sunstreakers servo slipped from his red plating, then he bolted for the widow, the red twin stuck his hands out to balance them on the windows outer shelf, rushed with energy, after escaping his twins hold. The cheap metals to bent under his weight, then broke. With a scream of terror Sideswipe tumbled out the window, face first. Sunstreaker was to slow to catch him, he hadn't been fast enough. He stared down in horror at his brothers falling form. The quiet, distant bone crunching thud of Sideswipes frame slamming against the hard ground, was a sound Sunstreaker would never forget.

-  
Hey brother  
Do you still believe in one another?

Hey sister  
Do you still believe in love?  
I wonder

Oh,  
if the sky comes falling down,  
For you,  
there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call

What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you out  
Oh,  
If the sky comes falling down  
For you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.  
~Avicii  
-  
End notes:  
Hello guys, I know this first chapter looks nothing like what the summery suggests, but I promise this was important to the story all together! I have part one finished, and I will be posting a chapter every other Wednesday. Tell me what you think, what you liked, and what you want to see! I'm always willing an happy to adjust built off YOUR wants and needs~ after all, this is for your entertainment.

Have a great week.

Till all are one.  
~ThemSoundwaves. 


End file.
